Przeciek kontrolowany
Odcinek 72 Przeciek kontrolowany - siedemdziesiąty drugi odcinek serialu Ranczo wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 15.04.2012 roku w TVP1. thumb|right|335 px Opis Więcławska i Hadziukowa mają nie lada problem, bowiem po „występie” ławeczki na niedawnym weselu pozostały bez ochrony. Wpadają na pomysł powierzenia tej funkcji Staśkowi.. Niestety okazuje się, że funkcjonariuszowi nie wolno wykonywać po godzinach tego rodzaju pracy. W tej sytuacji, mimo początkowych oporów Wioletki, wybór pada na Franceskę, która początkowo ma wątpliwości, czy aby „comandante” nie będzie miał pretensji o to, że wystąpi w mundurze straży gminnej, ale Solejukowa zaraz jej wyjaśnia, że tę kwestię Wioletka weźmie na siebie. Szybko się okazuje, że powierzenie Francesce ochrony wesel ma dodatkową korzyść, bowiem jest ona świetną tancerką i w parze z Witebskim daje popis ognistego tanga. Proboszcza odwiedza rzadko ostatnio bywający na plebanii Czerepach . Zwierza się, że jego żona, Lodzia stała się ostatnio w „tych sprawach” nieco zbyt wyzwolona, wobec czego czy ksiądz nie mógłby dać zmartwionemu tym faktem małżonkowi jakiejś rady, jako tej żony spowiednik. Proboszcz niestety nie okazuje nawet krzty wyrozumiałości odnośnie tej prośby i wyrzuca Czerepach za drzwi. Nietrudno się domyślić, że całą rozmowę uważnie podsłuchała przyklejona do drzwi Michałowa, która nie omieszkuje ostrzec Lodzi, że skoro mąż do innych na żonę narzeka, to niechybny znak, ze sam coś kręci i alibi szuka. Tymczasem Kusy kontynuuje rozpoczętą misję odnowy oświaty i organizuje w szkole zebranie z nauczycielami. Jak to było do przewidzenia – każde słowo krytyki odnośnie systemu oświaty nauczyciele przyjmują osobiście do siebie, a niektórzy z nich nawet zamierzają opuścić gremium. Tu jednak nieoczekiwanie w sukurs przychodzi Dyrektorka, stanowczym tonem oświadczając, że to ona zwołała zebranie i także ona je zakończy. Wobec silnego oporu nauczycieli, Kusy zmuszony jest poddać ich takiemu samemu egzaminowi, jakiemu uprzednio poddał absolwentów gimnazjum, z podobnym, czyli żałosnym skutkiem. Po tym eksperymencie, uzupełnionym krótką informacją Klaudii o metodach nauczania w innych krajach, grono pedagogiczne zaczyna wreszcie samodzielnie myśleć. Problemem jest jednak kuratorium, które z pewnością żadną rewolucją zachwycone nie będzie. W tym miejscu należy oddać głęboki pokłon Dyrektorce, bowiem ta postanawia całą odpowiedzialność za oświatowy przewrót w Wilkowyjach przyjąć na siebie. W gminie ujawnił się kolejny poważny problem. Oto schronisko pęka w szwach, a coraz to nowe szczenięta są tam podrzucane. Lucy wylicza, że gminie bardziej opłaci się sfinansować zabiegi sterylizacji zwierząt, niż dopłacać do wciąż zwiększającej się liczby pensjonariuszy schroniska. Zleca Lodzi znalezienie odpowiednich przepisów, na podstawie których można by te operacje przeprowadzić. Gdy to się udaje i już Lucy entuzjastycznie chciałaby się wziąć za realizację celu, jej zapał studzi Kusy, który uświadamia jej istnienie pewnych ograniczeń psychologiczno-społecznych, w wyniku których żaden chłop nie ruszy tyłka tylko po to, żeby robić ze swoim psem to, co gmina mu każe, choćby nawet i nie musiał za to płacić. Załamana Lucy prosi Kusego, aby wobec tego znalazł jakieś rozwiązanie, a gdy ten nie wykazuje szczególnego entuzjazmu, wytyka mu, że skoro wymyślił „wielka rewolucja w oświata”, to takie coś też może. Zaniepokojona słowami Michałowej Lodzia odkrywa, że jutrzejsze popołudniowe posiedzenie komisji, na którym Czerepach z Senatorem mają jakoby spędzić czas do samej północy, zostało odwołane. Mimo późnej pory udaje się więc do Haliny, gdzie zgodnie postanawiają jechać nazajutrz razem do Stolicy, aby przyłapać mężów na gorącym uczynku. Rankiem Kusy ma dla żony miłą niespodziankę, bowiem udało mu się znaleźć rozwiązanie problemu sterylizacji psów w gminie, niezbędny będzie jednak udział Senatora. Ten zaś śpieszy się na posiedzenie i w ogóle nie chce słyszeć o tym, że miałby własnym nazwiskiem kastrację psów firmować. Na szczęście przy rozmowie jest obecny Czerepach, który szybko dostrzega, że może na tej sprawie ubić polityczny interes, szczególnie że Lucy zapewnia, iż cały udział pana senatora ma się sprowadzić do tego, że będzie potakiwał jej słowom, a ona resztę obywatelom sama powie. Tymczasem Hadziuk cierpi na ławeczce z powodu ogromnego bólu nieznanego pochodzenia po prawej stronie twarzy. Udaje się do Babki, jednak ta nie potrafi odnaleźć źródła problemu. Hadziuka straszy, że jak picia nie rzuci, to źle z nim będzie, ale jak się okazuje, czyni to na polecenie Hadziukowej. Tej zaś poważnie radzi, aby z Hadziukiem poszła do lekarza. Wobec protestów męża Hadziukowa, grożąc Pietrkowi i Solejukowi oskarżeniem o nieudzielanie pomocy, zmusza ich do zawleczenia męża do Wezóła. Gdy ławeczka z niepokojem oczekuje na werdykt, Wezół wykrywa u Hadziuka osobliwą przypadłość, która w rzeczy samej dotyka prędzej czy później każdego, ale tak późno, to Hadziuka tylko. Ten z ulgą przyjmuje zapewnienie, że żył będzie, a skoro tak, to i wstrzymywać się od Mamrota nie ma powodu. Rewolucja w szkole trwa w najlepsze, za nauczanie wziął się nawet Kusy, któremu udaje się wykazać dzieciom, że przy odrobinie dobrej woli są w stanie podjąć takie działania, które pozwolą im zarobić nawet na zagraniczną wycieczkę. W tym samym zaś czasie Lodzia i Halina dojeżdżają do Warszawy. Tam udają się do wynajętego przez Senatora mieszkania, ale wbrew oczekiwaniom nie zastają w nim swych mężów pogrążonych w orgii, tylko dentystę, któremu biuro senatora w ramach oszczędności odnajęło dwa pokoje na gabinet. Gdy żony oddają się działaniom śledczym w Warszawie, Czerepach i Kozioł zdążają wrócić do domów, w których zastają jedynie puste pomieszczenia. Straszliwe podejrzenia nasuwają się same, tym bardziej, że politycy zamierzali wrócić po północy, a tymczasem ledwie wieczór jest. Gdy tak przy koniaczku roztrząsają niechybną niewierność swych kobiet, w drzwiach stają Lodzia i Halina, rzekomo wracające z zakupów w Lublinie. A że bez zakupów? Cóż, tak wyszło. Kindze nieszczególnie układa się ze Konradem, bowiem ten wykazuje tak znaczną ignorancję, że nawet nie umie odpowiedzieć na pytania, który odłam skinów właściwie reprezentuje. Podjęte przez nią, dość intensywne (łagodnie mówiąc), próby nakłonienia chłopaka do tego, aby sam cokolwiek przeczytał i nie ograniczał się jedynie do słuchania cudzych poglądów, spełzają na niczym i skin opuszcza dworek trzaskając drzwiami. Jednak po przemyśleniu sprawy wraca, nie bacząc na porę. Zbudziwszy w środku nocy Kusego, niepewnego, czy o trzeciej nad ranem to wizyta, czy raczej napad, odbiera książki, które przygotowała mu Kinga. Cóż, podobno „na naukę każda pora dobra”. Następnego ranka w kościele po mszy, Lucy finalizuje sprawę sterylizacji. Opowiada obywatelom, że rzekomo od nowego roku planowane jest podniesienie podatku od psów, a nawet kotów i zniesienie zwolnień podatkowych, chyba że – o czym w całkowitej poufności dowiedziała się jakoby od pana senatora (który kiwa wszem i wobec głową) - posiadane zwierzę podda się sterylizacji. Obiecuje, że gmina da na to pieniądze, ale trzeba się śpieszyć, aby przed nowym rokiem zdążyć. Senator w glorii i chwale opuszcza kościół, żegnany przez obywateli wdzięcznych za ten poufny przeciek, do którego – zastrzega – przyznać się nie może. Tymczasem Lucy, świadoma popełnionego grzechu, zwierza się z niego księżom, gotowa wrócić pod ołtarz i wszystko – nomen omen - odszczekać. Ci jednak, acz nie popierają kłamstwa, mając na uwadze wyższe dobro zadają jej jedynie pokutę – modlitwę do świętego Franciszka, bowiem większego miłośnika zwierząt historia nie zna. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz) *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz, mąż Michałowej), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka), *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Krystyna Więcławska), *Dorota Nowakowska (Celina Hadziuk), *Jacek Kawalec (Tomasz Witebski), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł, córka wójta) *Ewa Kuryło (dyrektorka szkoły), *Arkadiusz Nader (policjant Stasiek, mąż Wioletki), *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa), *Anna Iberszer (Francesca), *Magdalena Kuta (księgowa Leokadia Czerepach), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Grażyna Zielińska (babka zielarka Zofia) *Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz (Kinga), *Szymon Nygard (skin Konrad) *Elżbieta Romanowska (Jola, żona Pietrka), *Piotr Pręgowski (Pietrek), *Mateusz Rusin (ksiądz Maciej, wikary w Wilkowyjach), *Wojciech Wysocki (doktor Mieczysław Wezół), *Waldemar Czyszak (Hryćko), *Karolina Jóźwiak (nauczycielka fizyki), *Izabela Kała (nauczycielka chemii), *Marta Wardyńska (nauczycielka geografii), *Ewa Audykowska-Wiśniewska (nauczycielka biologii), *Sławomir Holland (Tadeusz, nauczyciel matematyki), *Borys Jaźnicki (nauczyciel historii), *Adam Biedrzycki (dentysta), *Przemysław Kwiatkowski (pacjent), *Daniel Zawiska (syn Solejuków), *Iwona Rulewicz (Wargaczowa), *Anna Wojton (Myćkowa) *Sławomir Orzechowski (Wargacz), *Joanna Lissner (matka Zosi), *Marta Dąbrowska (Zosia), *Marek Lewandowski (radny Bartkowiak), *Jan Kulczycki (Ignaczak), *Monika Bajszczak (uczennica), *Natalia Boryń (uczennica), *Karol Cegiełka (uczeń), *Damian Duchnowski (uczeń), *Aleksandra Gajowniczek (uczennica), *Daniel Kozik (uczeń), *Natalia Łajewska (uczennica), *Przemysław Matysiak (uczeń), *Małgorzata Moszko (kobieta przed kościołem), *Jacek Michel (mężczyzna przed kościołem), *Filip Ochiński (uczeń), *Ewa Podstawka (uczennica), *Aleksandra Serwatka (uczennica), *Maja Witkowska (uczennica), *Jan Żydkiewicz (uczeń) Cytaty *'"Czasami to mi się zdaje, że instytucja gospodyni po to została wymyślona, żeby księżom w celibacie za dobrze nie było."' - Proboszcz *'"Najlepiej niech nic nie robią tylko w piłkę grają."' - Nauczycielka fizyki do Kusego *'"Ja wiem, że pani wie bo pani jest biologiem."' - Kusy do Nauczycielki biologii *'"Mnie tez w pewnym sensie tajemnica spowiedzi obowiązuje."' - Michałowa *'"My im urządzimy takie obrady komisji, że do końca życia popamiętają."' - Halina do Lodzi *'"Pomysła na pies jest?"' - Lucy do Kusego *Solejuk:"Piwo ci się zagrzeje" Hadziuk:"Co tam piwo. Jest, wypijesz i go nie ma." *'"Żeby tyle wypić, żebym nie pamiętał, że po pysku dostałem, to mnie nie stać ostatnio."' - Hadziuk *Halina:"Co ty tam masz?" Lodzia:"Tak, żeby z pustą ręką nie jechać." Halina: "A ja gaz łzawiący wzięłam. Niech te dranie chociaż raz zapłaczą." *Hadziuk:"Ile mnie zostało?" Babka:"W litrach ci tego nie wyliczę." *Lucy:"Ostatnio tak było jak Klaudia jej psychoterapia robiła." Kusy:"A teraz ona jemu robi. Popatrz, jak to się przenosi." *Lucy:"Cholera tylko dlaczego nasze meble najbardziej obrywają od ta terapia?" Kusy:"Nie wiem, może to taka technika leczenia?" *'"Wiadomo tyle, że nieuleczalny jestem."' - Hadziuk *'"Tyle lat siedzieć w jednym miejscu to jak pomnik za życia."' - Pietrek do Hadziuka *Hadziukowa:"Hadziuk, podejdź no do mnie." Hadziuk:"A ty czego znowu? Nie możesz poczekać, aż ostygnę?" *'"Początki zawsze są trudne."' - Lucy *'"Ja się z kretynem spotykać nie będę."' - Kinga o skinie *Solejuk:"Charakter miał wredny, węża w kieszeni, żonę zołzę, ale kumpel był z niego dobry." Stach:"Jeszcze żyje przecież." Solejuk:"Lepiej na zimne dmuchać." *'"Tak to już jest, że trzeba młodszemu pokoleniu miejsca na ławce zrobić."' - Hadziuk *'"Może my rogi mamy większe niż te jelenie w Bieszczadach?"' - Senator Kozioł *Czerepach:"Senatorowa za kierownicą to można powiedzieć kolizja wisi w powietrzu." Senator Kozioł:"Wypadek? Ty nie pocieszaj mnie teraz." *'"Jak już człowiek ma umierać to najlepiej na to co lubi."' - Solejuk *'"Medycyna cuda potrafi."' - Stach Japycz *'"Jak prowadzę to nie pije, nie tak jak niektórzy."' - Halina do Senatora *'"Halina, ty mnie nie uruchamiaj teraz!"' - senator Kozioł do Haliny *'"Teraz parytet wszędzie będzie. Nie tylko w tym waszym sejmie."' - Halina do męża *'"Na naukę każda pora dobra."' - Kusy Zobacz też *Seria VI *Seria VI (DVD) *Seria VI (Album) Galeria 398987_393808993971255_2043566423_n.jpg 399099_393809587304529_2096026414_n.jpg 480165_393809530637868_1094571199_n.jpg 485308_393809183971236_1409337965_n.jpg 524039_393809480637873_1843795717_n.jpg 525553_393809280637893_826306728_n.jpg 533914_393809767304511_1511270010_n.jpg 535199_393809633971191_274613677_n.jpg 541207_393809090637912_1713711780_n.jpg 575606_393809033971251_1680942170_n.jpg 576449_393809063971248_1137869381_n.jpg 552091_393809377304550_1315256122_n.jpg 559651_393809123971242_1965231911_n.jpg 563781_393809213971233_1638046172_n.jpg 564682_393809433971211_1722492472_n.jpg 564969_393809710637850_1571752319_n.jpg Linki zewnętrzne *Oglądaj odcinek na OnetVod.pl Kategoria:Seria VI Kategoria:Odcinki